A restless pillow in french
by CMona
Summary: Petite traduction d'une fic qui m'a beaucoup plu.


Traduction en français de la fic _A resltess pillow_ de CaffieneKitty.

Pour lire l'original:.net/s/6645973/1/A_Restless_Pillow

Résumé: John et Sherlock partagent un lit, du moins ils essayent.

~A restless Pillow

-Bon Dieu Sherlock, es-tu autre chose qu'un _sac d'os_ ?

-Au moins quand je dors, je ne fais pas le bruit d'un éléphant se noyant dans de la gelée.

-Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je ronfle ?

-Je n'insinue pas, j'affirme.

-Tu n'as rien à affirmer du tout tu sais ? Pourquoi n'essayerai-tu pas de dormir ? Tu ne dors déjà pas souvent et quand tu le fais c'est sur le canapé.

-Ici, y'a pas de canapé. Et ou auraient-ils pu le mettre sans bloquer l'entrée de la chambre.

-Il y a une chaise, tu n'as qu'à dormir dessus.

-Etant mon médecin, tu devrais insister sur le fait que j'ai besoin de plus de sommeil. Tu devrais être enthousiaste à l'idée que je réclame le lit pour dormir.

-Pas quand il s'agit du même lit dans lequel je suis moi-même en train de dormir. Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir une chambre double ?

-Il n'y a pas de double, que des simples.

-Je suppose qu'il en est de même pour la taille du lit ?

-Oui.

-Ils n'ont pas un lit de camp pliant ou quelque chose ?

-C'est un petit village dans les montagnes Mantiqueira, John. Nous avons de la chance de ne pas dormir avec les bêtes.

-Cela dépend de ce que tu appelles de la chance.

-Attends, ou vas-tu là ?

-Tu occupes le plus petit lit du monde, je vais juste prendre cette couverture et l'étendre sur le sol.

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça.

-Ah, je ne vais pas faire ça ? J'ai déjà vu pire.

-Non.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Araignée vagabonde du Brésil, environ dix centimètres d'envergure.

-_Combien_ d'envergure ?

-Plus grand que la paume de ta main. Mortelle. Araignée la plus mortelle d'après le Guinness Book des records de cette année. Elle est appelée vagabonde parce qu'elle parcourt la jungle avec sa toile. Ses jambes sont emplies d'une substance chimiques que les empêche d'escalader. A terre ce n'est donc pas plus sur.

-Oh.

-Elles sont surement en hypothermie dans ses montagnes, elles se réfugient dans les endroits chauds qu'elles peuvent trouver sous les portes, sous les personnes endormies…

-Ok, je ne dormirai _pas_ sur le sol.

-En fait, il y a eu une fabuleuse affaire de meurtre, il a quelques années…

-Oui, merci, j'en ai entendu assez sur l'immense araignée tueuse. Bouges toi.

-Je ne comprends pas cette expression lorsqu'elle met adressée, John.

-Mais tu la comprenais il y a une minute.

-Tu as perdu ta place dans le lit quand tu as décidé d'investir le sol.

-Tu préfères que je dorme par terre avec les araignées tueuses ?

-Il ya a une chaise, tu n'as qu'à dormir dessus.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin. Aller, bouges.

-Je te permets de récupérer le lit pour que tu ne sois pas totalement inutile demain matin.

-Eh, bien merci pour ça.

-Si tu dors sur la chaise, il y a un risque que tu te coinces l'épaule pendant la nuit, et il y a de fortes probabilités que tu ais besoin de tuer quelqu'un demain.

-Quel optimisme.

-En effet.

-Attends, tuer quelqu'un ? Je ne suis pas ton assassin personnel.

-_Tirer_ sur quelqu'un. De manière convaincante.

-Je n'ais même pas pris mon arme, elle n'aurait jamais passé la sécurité de l'aéroport.

-Tout a été arrangé.

-Arrangé ? Je ne compte pas aller dans une prison brésilienne pour cette affaire, Sherlock. Même si c'est une prison loin de ces montagnes gelées avec une superbe vue sur la plage.

-Ca n'arrivera pas. On parlera des détails au matin.

-Bien… Pourrais-je avoir un quart de l'oreiller ? J'ai réalisé que ta tête est vraiment plus imposante que la mienne, mais je ne vais pas l'évoquer, pour sauver ma nuque des crampes.

-C'est l'oreiller qui est trop petit.

-Il ne l'était pas avant.

-C'était avant que je découvre que tu te transforme en pachyderme ronflant dès que tu t'endors.

-Oh, aller arrête !

- Bon, étends-toi là.

-Ca c'est ton bras, pas l'oreiller.

-Ca fait aussi bien fonction de support pour ta tête.

- ...Sherlock, es-tu en train de flirter avec moi ?

-En train de quoi ?

-De… te rapprocher de moi ? Ceci se confirme par l'étreinte que forment tes bras autour de moi.

-C'est le meilleur moyen de minimiser l'espace du lit et ça a l'avantage d'éloigner ton visage de moi, je ne serai donc pas déranger par le bruit.

-Ce n'est donc pas du flirt mais de la logique et de l'intérêt personnel.

-Précisément.

-Bon, et bien c'est logique.

-Tu as l'intention de parler toute la nuit ou tu comptes dormir ?

-'Nuit, Sherlock.

-Bonne nuit, John.


End file.
